


Send Him Home

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Happy takes Peter to the farmhouse after the final battle with Mysterio. (This isn’t technically canon compliant, I’m pretty sure Peter flew home with his class instead of with Happy. But I just needed this moment!)





	Send Him Home

“Hey, kid. Wake up.” Happy whispered, gently shaking the sleeping teen where he laid curled up in an exhausted, bloodied ball on the aircraft seat.

Peter groaned as he unfurled himself.

“Urgh, where are we?”

“We took a little detour, sorry. But I think you’ll like where we ended up.”

They walked out onto the grounds of the Stark’s farmhouse. Peter felt lightheaded and started to sway on his feet. The last time he visited here had been for Tony’s funeral.

“You’re alright, Pete.” Happy said, meeting the boy’s gaze and giving him a resolute nod.

Before he could respond, he was ambushed by a four-year old blur wrapping herself around his legs.

“Peter!”

“Hey, Miss Stark!” He said, bending down to return her hug. Morgan had become especially close to Peter, and Pepper would often take her to Queens to visit him.

He stayed kneeling down to wipe the corner of her mouth with his suit as Pepper walked out onto the yard.

“What’s going on, guys?”

“Hey, Ms. Potts. Sorry, Happy decided to drop in on our way back from London.”

“No need to apologize, hun. And Pepper is fine.”

As they made eye contact, Pepper’s face tightened when she noticed Peter wearing his new glasses.

“I see Fury hooked you up with the new specs.”

“Yeah, he did. Thank you so much, they’re…incredible.”

Pepper smiled before pulling him into a hug.

“They suit you. I can’t think of anyone else who could use them better.”

“She’s right, you know.” Happy said, clasping his hand on Peter’s shoulder as he managed a weak grin.

“I…feel kind of stupid, honestly. So torn up over losing him when you all knew him for so much longer.” Peter gently and absentmindedly ran his hand through Morgan’s hair. “And…had so much more priority over him than I did.”

“Hey, none of that.” Pepper said, lightly touching his cheek. “We all loved Tony, and we’re all missing him in our own ways.”

“He would be so proud to see how you handled yourself today.” added Happy.

Peter held back tears as he pulled them both into another hug.

“Thanks, guys.”

His thoughts were interrupted by a small hand squeezing his own.

“Peter? Do you wanna have a tea party in my tent?”

“I’d love to, Miss Stark.”


End file.
